


HYPATIA

by 20_Reckless_Dragons



Category: Res Publica Helios
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20_Reckless_Dragons/pseuds/20_Reckless_Dragons
Summary: Res Publica Helios is a Human Settlement on the Planet of  K’Nali, known as “Lake” by its native inhabitants.  While Humans live in absolute luxury, the native population of the planet has been reduced to little more than a zombie like slave force, controlled by chips imbedded in their Brains, which give humans absolute power over them.





	HYPATIA

The fact that the city of Res Publica Helios existed at all was a miracle. Created in space and lowered down from orbit, the city  
was an engineering marvel. The Central tower alone had a population of around 23 million, growing every day. The City was designed in Rings, With the great central tower in the middle reaching up nearly 25 miles. From the central tower were many suspended railways, on which cruisers traveled at the speed of sound.  
The city, having been designed as a sort of self sustaining ecosystem, had millions, if  
not billions of trees, many of which grew from gardens attached to the sides of towers. Other towers had ditched trees entirely, and had algae incorporated into their design, absorbing sunlight and excreting oxygen. This city, with its glowing lights, towering forests, and gargantuan towers, was the home of Orvald Forstater.  
He had grown up in the central tower, which in the city, meant he had lived in luxury, and never had to work for himself. He was, in a sense, royalty. His father was an engineer, the most coveted, respected position in the city. 

But what Orvald didn’t know, was that an encounter with a strange man would change his world, and lead him on a saga of epic proportions.


End file.
